Dragon Flame
by DragonPrincess5
Summary: A new threat is descending upon Lunar. No one knows for sure what it is. I'm pro Nall/Ruby Jean/Leo and Ronfar/Lemina......this oughtta be interesting. And, the chapters, sadly, WILL be short. I will try to do two chapters everytime i update. x_X so don't
1. A New Threat! What Will Become of Lunar?

  
Dragon Flame  
  
  
Disclaimer : All the Lunar 2 characters and such belong to......whoever made them. Meaning Liuna and Kaire are MINE! = P lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruby looked toward the Blue Star with saddened eyes. "Hiro......I miss you. I miss you so much," she said.   
Nall walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, silently watching the Blue Star as well. "Will Hiro ever come back, Nall?"  
she asked. "I don't know Ruby....but I hope he does. I don't like seeing you unhappy." Ruby smiled at Nall, her deep red eyes   
reflectingthe starlight. She wished she could tell him exactly how she felt about him, but she knew he didn't feel the same way.   
Little did she know, Nall was thinking the same thing. He guided her off the roof of the Ausa residence and told her to get some   
rest, he went back on the roof and sighed, wishing he were brave enough to tell her how he felt.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jean sniffed at the air, and immediately wrinkled up her nose at the vile smell. "Good god! It smells like something died   
and was leftout for a few years!" She said, frowning at the monster she had just slain, realizing the stupidity of her comment. She   
walked away, pocketing the silver she recieved from the monster's body. She sighed and got back in the caravan, she had finished  
protecting it from the threat, now it was time to leave again. The caravan was bound for Vane, all the old friends, minus Hiro and   
Lucia, were to have a reunion the next day, and Jean wasn't about to miss this opportunity to see everyone again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
She roared, stretching her black wings, freeing her mind of all else but the matter at hand. There was a new threat. She   
had to gather the other dragons, stupid as some of them may be. She snarled at the thought of her strange, blue companion. She   
couldn't help but wonder, though, could there be some better qualities to him besides his strangeness? "Hey Liuna! Dude! Earth   
to Liuna!" She had spoken too soon."What.......Kaire?" She snarled. "Don't gotta get all huffy puffy on me," Kaire answered. Nall   
and Ruby are in Vane. Should we follow or belazy for the night?" Liuna grinned, "I vote for laziness!" "I second that!" They both   
laughed. Maybe Kaire wasn't that bad?  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yeargh! SHORT CHAPTER! plz review! I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
-Dragon Princess of Star Five  
  
  
  



	2. Love In Bloom! Will Nall Confess?

  
  
  
Disclaimer : Kaire and Liuna = mine Everyone else = not mine  
  
  
  
  
The caravan arrived in Vane. Jean stepped out and waved good-bye to her friends and they left. She insisted  
they didn't take her but they insisted that they should. Finally she was forced to agree. Jean sighed and walked toward  
the Ausa residence. Lemina ran outside to greet her. "Jean! Glad you're here!" Lemina said, smiling. "Hey, Lemina!   
Where are the others?" Jean asked. "Not here yet.Except Ruby and Nall. Ruby's asleep and Nall's on the roof," Lemina  
told her. Jean nodded and followed Lemina inside. Lemina showed Jean where to sleep. Jean thanked her and closed the  
door to her room. She undressed, got into her night clothes, took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed.   
She found herself unable to sleep, however, and ended up reading a book to keep herself occupied for a while. She was far   
too excited about what tomorrow held too sleep or concentrate on a book. Jean got up and walked towards the roof, wondering  
if Nall was still up there to talk to.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nall heard the caravan pull up near the Magic Guild but payed no attention. He was too busy planning how to   
tell Ruby how he felt. Hiro always used to tease him about it, telling him he was hopeless. Nall laughed a little, remembering.   
He wished Hiro was here to tell him how to say it though. Nall may know a lot more than Hiro, but Hiro knew more about love  
than he did. He had never been in love with anyone before, he was scared. He refused to admit it, though. He heard footsteps   
and looked behind him, finding Jean there. Her hair was wet and not in the usual ponytail. He barely recognized her. "Oh, hey   
Jean." He said. "Hi Nall. Something bothering you?" She asked. "No......no.Nothing." He muttered. "It's Ruby isn't it? You   
don't know what to say to her, right?" She grinned at him. ".........Sometimes I wonder if you aren't psychic." Nall said, smiling a   
little. Jean laughed, "I can tell, you know. I can read you like a book!" "I noticed," Nall sighed. "Just tell her exactly how you   
feel. Whatever happens was meant to happen, right? If you believe in fate that is." She told him. Nall smiled at her. They  
talked for hours and hours. When they finally departed for bed, Nall took what Jean had said into strong consideration.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ok.....this one's a bit longer than the other one. I'll write more later, I promise! ^^ Plz review! I'll love you forever if you do! 


End file.
